


Touch Starved

by Crown_City_Moogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Lonely Leta is Lonely, Self-Esteem Issues, so very lonely, still hope y'all like it tho, there's not much ignis ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_City_Moogle/pseuds/Crown_City_Moogle
Summary: “We’re born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we’re not alone.  -  Orson Welles.”





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Leta reflects while Ignis is away and what she sees isn't exactly a pleasant sight.

Leta sat curled up in the armchair -  _his_  armchair - and stared out to Insomnia’s night sky. The stars, beautiful as they were, hardly substituted real company and her hot tea and blanket only gave the illusion of real warmth. With the gentle jazz flowing from the sound system, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be temporarily swayed by the piano and gentle words.

It had been two and a half weeks since the royal family left for Altissia; a conference for the heads of many countries of the world had been called and of course the powerhouse of Lucis was to attend. As Leta knew, however, wherever Noct goes Ignis and the rest of the crew goes. Usually she was to attend too, being of a somewhat high ranking family…sort of…but it seems her grandma’s presence was requested in her stead. Understandable, her grandma had many more connections in her years serving the king, but that still left Leta back at home alone with her thoughts.

She sighed, finding her chest and back heavy and pained. Her heart seemed to actually clench and she pressed her hands to her chest to try and stop the feeling. It didn’t work; if anything it only made it worse. They weren’t  _his_  hands trying to soothe her heart. It wasn’t  _his_ arms draped across her shoulders. It wasn’t  _his_  voice singing to her in dulcet tones.

_She needed him._

His absence had affected Leta more than she cared to admit, especially in these depressive episodes. She hated herself for being like this; broken, crying, and incapable of self validation. Her thoughts would plague her until someone would distract her for a time. She was getting better but she wasn’t there yet…and thus she believed herself a useless failure. 

When he told her anything, validated her very existence, only  _then_  could she honestly believe it. He never had need for false pleasantries with her, a nobody. He was genuine and for that she loved him all the more.

She wasn’t sure when the tears had taken her to sleep, but she awoke to the feeling of fingers gliding along her cheek. Blinking awake, the world came back into view and what greeted her was a pair of green eyes. They flashed with concern as the fingers became a palm’s caress and a voice broke the now silence of the room. “Leta, darling? Is everything alright?”

_He_  was back.

She threw her arms around Ignis’ shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. Her body was tingling and relaxing all once, satiating it’s need for contact and affection. Nothing felt close enough. “I missed you…” She felt the tears falling again, but she put her pride aside for now. Ignis was back and that was all that mattered in that moment.

He wrapped his arms around her, one hand rubbing her back and the other stroking her hair. “I’m back now darling, I’m here.” He hated leaving her as he did, especially during times where this was the result. “I’m sorry for not being as affectionate with you while I was here. I should have-”

Leta shook her head against his neck, shutting him up. It wasn’t his job to deal with her…well, her everything. Ignis already had issues with intimacy and she wasn’t about to ask him to change just so she could have fifteen minutes of stability. She knew it would be selfish of her to ask that; hell, to even  _think_ it seemed toxic and terrible.

That didn’t stop him from making a mental note, however. A note to hold her more, kiss her more, tell her how much he means to her with his actions. Words could only go so far after all. He could never find the words to tell her just how much he loved her regardless.

After she had calmed down and the tears stopped, Leta still held Ignis close. Not once had he stopped his reassuring touches. “Darling? Should we head to bed? I’m quite exhausted from my trip.”

A nod.

“Can you walk?”

A pause.

“…Would you like me to carry you?”

Another pause.

“Leta?”

”…Would you mind?”

A chuckle.

“I would be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one night while I was feelin' pretty lonely and needed some love, so I projected onto my OC lololol
> 
> Anyway, I meant to make this a lot fluffier, but it turned real depression like sorry 'bout that


End file.
